chanahousefandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts
Origin: The power of Kingdom Hearts has always existed. It was discovered by Master Eraques who accidently found a door in space. When he went inside he found different forms of power and different ways it could be used to benifit the world. Although after Eraques absorbed some of its power he felt dark and uneasy so he decided to abondon it knowing it was filled with too much darkness. First Generation: Xehanort Xemnas Xehanort and his twin brother Xemnas found the coordinates to where Kingdom Hearts was. The two brothers found it and bathed in its darkness becoming stronger. The two decided together they would build a palace there to grow stronger and stronger forever. While exploring Kingdom Hearts they found out that it was the place people went to when they died due to them seeing their mother Oletter walking as a spirit. As Xemnas returned to the brother's home to find out how their mother died, Xehanort starting building the kingdom inside Kingdom Hearts. Xehanort found many of the mysterious aspects of the world including the core to the world. When Xemnas returned to Kingdom Hearts he was given the position of king of the Underworld. Unfortunately, the two kings were getting darker and darker. Xehanort wished to wage war with every world knowing that they could win. Xemnas was reborning tortured souls and forcing them to be slaves to the Underworld kings forever. Xehanort was able to find a peasant slave in his kingdom and forced her to marry him. They together had three children Bass, Galen and Midus. After a certain point Xehanort and Xemnas grew tired of being kings and decided to let two of Xehanort's children take over as Kingdom Hearts king and Underworld king. Galen who was the oldest was to be king but soon near the day of his initiation ceremony Galen was discovered to be mad when he almost killed his mother. Galen attacked Xemnas but he lost rather quickly due to Xemnas' power. Galen was banished out of Kingdom Hearts and Bass was told he would be king while Midus would become the Underworld King. Midus became the Underworld king first, then Xemnas left Kingdom Hearts to live in Hollow Bastion for a quiet and peaceful life. After that Bass became the second king of Kingdom Hearts. Second Generation Bass ☀Bass was one of the only kings who was neither good nor bad. He was just a fair decider upon issues. Midus was on the other hand a mean ruler to everyone in the Underworld, giving almost everyone a painful punishment. When Bass' first wife died of food poisoning and went to Underworld she was sent to Tartarus, a deadly prison. Bass enraged by this cursed Midus with what ever he touched would turn to gold. At first Midus loved the so called punishment but then grew angry when all his food and drink turned to gold. After a hundred years of humbling lack of meals and drinks, Bass removed the curse making Midus promise to a fair judge of the dead. After another hundred years their brother Galen came and tried to take back the throne. Bass didn't allow this and fought his brother defeating him. Galen promised revenge one day and died from injuries.